Wink
by AngelicFairy
Summary: All of a sudden, Inuyasha is at the receiving end of winks from Kagome and surprisingly, they made him feel…well, good. What’s up with that? Short, cute KI one-shot.


*****Author's Note*****

This is my second Inuyasha fic and this one is Kagome/Inuyasha. If you like Sango/Miroku, check out my other one, _'Firewood.'_ It's a two-parter. Yeah, shameless advertising but what the heck? ^_^ Anyways, this IS a one-shot so no continuations. Though I might write other separate IY's. Well, go ahead and read already! Don't forget to _review_!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or the song lyrics. Just the plot idea. 

Summary: All of a sudden, Inuyasha is at the receiving end of winks from Kagome and surprisingly, they made him feel…well, good. What's up with that?

Wink 

by_ AngelicFairy _aka_ *Maura*_

~I woke up this morning, my head felt dense~ 

       "Ow." A low moan escaped the lips of the dog-demon Inuyasha. He had woken up just at the brink of dawn and the sky was a mixture of pink and yellow. Though he would never admit it to his companions, the hanyou felt quite drained of energy from the previous day's battle. Tiger-demons were strong enough by themselves, but when enhanced with three shards of the Shikon no Tama, they were almost invincible. Inuyasha had had to give his all in order to defeat the monstrous beast. There was no way he would be beat by a demon of the feline family.

       Groaning faintly once again, Inuyasha glanced around at his companions below. He himself had spent the night attempting to sleep in a large tree while the others were scattered around the base. He noted that already, the perverted monk was now awake and stretching. 

       "Oi Miroku!" Inuyasha called down. Miroku glanced up, unsurprised that the hanyou was awake so early. He raised an eyebrow for Inuyasha to continue. "Keep watch. I'll be back."

       And with that said, Inuyasha sprung off from his branch and swung through the trees towards the direction in which he was sure he had heard running water. And sure enough, within minutes, his golden eyes laid sight on a blue stream. Hopping down, he scooped up a handful of the cold water and splashed his face, hoping the coolness would help clear his mind.

~I splashed it with water trying to make it make sense~ 

       And just what was on his mind? Kagome of course. Always that girl interrupting his thoughts, invading his mind, and it all confused him. Here he was, supposed to be the ruthless, brutal, tough hanyou, once in love with a now dead but brought back to life miko, collecting shards of the Shikon no Tama so he could become a full demon, yet he was falling back in love. Back in love with Kagome. Was it love? Or was it simply a fling?

       No, he shook his head, white hair flying to all sides, it wasn't a fling. It couldn't be. It was hard to admit, but she had him in her hooks, whether she knew it or not. And that didn't include the "SIT" command. Every time she smiled, every time she touched him, and even every time she got angry with him, he just kept getting reeled in. But what about Kikyou? a distant voice in the back of his mind asked.

       "Arg! This is all so confusing!" he growled to himself aloud. Looking towards the sky, he realized that it was becoming more lighted. The others would or should be up by now. Shaking his head once more to try and clear away thoughts unsuccessfully, he leapt up and ran back to the campsite.

       Upon coming towards the clearing, he heard a loud war cry and then a "THWACK!" as if a hard substance was coming in contact with human flesh and bones. Inuyasha grinned wryly. That monk. He'd never learn. Reaching his friends, he almost tripped over a short, thick tree branch lying on the ground. Shoot, my energy's still not at full, he thought. Luckily, no one noticed, and as Inuyasha looked up, he saw that Kagome was already in the center of the clearing, making a fire.

~I splashed it with water trying to make it make sense~ 

       Her clothes were covered in layers of dirt and her legs were caked with bits of mud. The usually shiny, wavy black hair looked limp and in dire need of a good wash. As he continued to stare, she lifted her head, as if sensing someone looking at her. When her brown eyes made contact with his golden ones, she smiled and then did something that made his heart nearly jump to his throat.

       She winked. And then, went back to her work.

~All she had to do was just give me that wink~ 

       Catching himself before he tripped again, Inuyasha could feel the temperature in his face rise and he leapt into a tree.

       What was this? Suddenly, with just that one wink, with just that one wink from Kagome's bright, smiling face, made him feel much better. Just moment ago, he had felt as if he still wasn't energized and his mind was jumbled with millions of thoughts including thoughts about her, but when she winked so cheerily at him, everything flew out of his head and he felt like he was on full-power. That wink was the battery to his strength. It was the eraser for his mind. 

_~And slam bam I'm feelin' alright_

_Trouble takes a hike in the blink of an eye_

_Don't need to psychoanalyze or have a stiff drink_

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink.~_

       Later on that day, Inuyasha was trotting ahead of his companions. Sango and Miroku were arguing about the monk's "moral" ways. "Feh," he muttered in annoyance. Didn't those two ever give it up? One of these days, he was going to have to just tie Miroku's hands behind him for one solid week so he would learn his lesson.

       "In cooomiiiing!" a small voice sounded from overhead. Turning, Inuyasha saw a small figure flying towards his head. It landed squarely on the top of his head, right between his two ears.

       "What do you want Shippou?" he grumbled up at the kitsune who smiled down cheerfully at him.

       "I just saw two wolf youkai," he announced chirpily.

       Inuyasha halted so abruptly that Shippou had to cling onto the hanyou's ears with his little hands.

       "And why are you smiling about that?"

       "Because," Shippou started, righting his position atop Inuyasha's silver mane. "That means Kouga is nearby. And that means that we get to see you be jealous!"

       At this Inuyasha growled menacingly, ignoring Shippou's last comment. That stupid wolf prince. Here to steal away his Kagome. That's right, HIS Kagome! What right did that wimpy wolf have to come in and prance her away? Well, Inuyasha wouldn't stand for it. And couldn't he think of any better insults? Always calling him -

       "Oi Dog Turd!"

       A fast-moving whirlwind blew past the hanyou and melted into the wolf youkai Shippou had mentioned. He stood confidently before the group of wanderers and flicked away an invisible speck of dirt from his shoulder before proceeding to walk towards Kagome.

       "Hello dear mate!" Kouga greeted her, leaning over near her cheek.

       His lips never got near the skin before a clawed hand was at his throat. "Don't even think about putting your slime-infested lips anywhere on her."

       "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, biting her lips. "Please behave yourself!"

       "Leggo...dog...breath...," Kouga choked out, trying to wrench his way out of Inuyasha's iron grip.

       But Inuyasha was not about to let go. He didn't care. Fine, Kouga could come and make his false claims that Kagome was his mate. But there was no way in all the hells that he would allow this vile scum to touch the girl. How dare he attempt to kiss her! Kiss her of all things!

       All the hanyou could think of now was squeezing Kouga's neck until his lips popped. There would be no way he could kiss Kagome if he had no lips. Heh heh heh.

       "Inuyasha! Let him go! He can't breath!"

       He shook his head and stared down. Kagome was standing there before the two, her eyes wide, hands on her hips. "Don't make me say it!" she threatened.

       Inuyasha growled and loosened the death hold he had. Immediately, Kouga leapt away and stood before him, rubbing his neck and glaring.

       "You dare to choke me, Dog Turd?" the wolf glowered.

       "You dare to kiss Kagome?" Inuyasha countered, cracking his knuckles.

       The two positioned themselves in ready stances. Inuyasha felt his blood boil. He was ready to kill. He would make sure that wolfy would never, ever be able to come near Kagome again.

       Just as Inuyasha was about to initiate the fight, Kagome jumped in between them. "STOP!"

       "Get outta the way Kagome," Inuyasha told her keeping his eyes locked on Kouga behind her.

       "No!" she shouted and then walked up to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, "Please. You just fought that tiger demon last night. Save your strength."

       "Are you saying I'm weak wench?"

       Kagome stamped her foot. "No! I'm telling you to take it easy! Please! I won't let him kiss me. Just stop this. I'll get rid of him okay?"

       Before he could say a word, Kagome winked at him and walked off towards Kouga. What happened next, Inuyasha wasn't sure but all he knew was if Kagome hadn't winked right then, he would have completely disregarded her plea and attacked Kouga. What was up with that girl and her winking all of a sudden? And why did they make him feel so...so good?

_~Well it's her way of saying, she's on my side_

_An unspoken message that works every time_

_When my brain starts smokin' and I can't even think_

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink._

_And slam bam I'm feelin' alright_

_Trouble takes a hike in the blink of an eye_

_Don't need to psychoanalyze or have a stiff drink_

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink.~_

       It wasn't long until the party of shard hunters encountered a demon with a piece of the sacred jewel. Kagome's miko senses were improving day by day and she had managed to pinpoint the Eagle demon's location almost exactly at its large nest.

       "Claws of Blood!" Inuyasha hollered as he attempted to injure his foe, but the large bird simply took to the air. While hovering above the ground, it flapped its wings heavily to create a whirlwind of dust and sent it straight at the hanyou, blinding him temporarily.

       "Arg! Sango! Miroku! Take it out!" he called to his companions. "I can't see!" Inuyasha explained, his ears twitching for sounds of the demon. As much as he hated to admit he was useless, he couldn't continue fighting lest he accidentally injure a friend.

       He could hear it still flapping its great wings and then heard the whoosh of Sango's giant boomerang as it flew above his head. "Watch out Inuyasha," he heard her call down to him, no doubt from the back of Kiara's transformed figure. To his right, his ever-alert ears made out the jingling of Miroku's staff as the monk ran past.

       "Inuyasha!" the fur on his ears rose and he whipped his head around, blinking at the same time to clear the dust from his golden eyes.

       "Kagome?"

       "Inuyasha! What's wrong?" he felt her place a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder and help him rise. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he could hear the panic and fear raise a few notches in her voice.

       Shoot. I don't want to worry her! "Just dust," he said gruffly, swiping his eyes. After blinking a few more times, his vision was clear. "Stupid bird! I'll waste him!"

       Flexing his claws and then unsheathing Tetsaiga from his side, the hanyou prepared to launch a revenge attack. Birdie would not get away with what he had just done to the poor dog. Oh no. Inuyasha glanced upward where Sango was still flying on Kiara and continuously attacking while Miroku attempted to suck its feathers into his Kazaana.

       "I've got to help them. Where's the shard Kagome?" he demanded, turning to the girl.

       She squinted her eyes in concentration before replying, "His thigh. Try not to kill him though."

       "WHAT?"

       Kagome glanced down towards the ground. "Well, I like eagles. They're quite rare if you must know in my world. So..." she trailed off.

       "Kagome, this isn't an ordinary eagle! It's a demon for kami's sake! You want that I should just ask it politely for the shard?"

       "Well, no it's just that-"

       "Okay, fine. I'll try," Inuyashsha growled, understanding what she was saying. "But no promises. It wants to eat us I think."

       What happened next gave him a shock. Kagome gave him a quick hug around the neck and upon releasing him, gave him another wink. "Good luck! I'll be in the back with Shippo ready with arrows if needed."

       And then, she ran off. Leaving the hanyou with a feeling of ambivalence. Not only was he confused but at the same time, he felt clear-headed; even though he was currently in the mood to slice open a demon, her wink just made him feel.... light-hearted. Who knew that such a small thing could affect him so greatly? Oh well, he clutched the hilt of his sword, finally prepared to help out his friends. Time to attack and try not to kill the thing. Oh the irony. 

_~In this complicated world, it may sound absurd_

_But simple little things are the miracle cures_

_Pushed to the limit or standing at the brink,_

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink._

_And slam bam I'm feelin' alright_

_Trouble takes a hike in the blink of an eye_

_Don't need to psychoanalyze or have a stiff drink_

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink.~_

       They had finally managed to get the shard without killing the Eagle. And it was Shippo, of all people, who had done this deed. Inuyasha was in a fowl mood that the little runt did what he, the mighty hanyou, could not. Thinking back, it seemed rather easy. All they had to do was ask. 

       Shippo, seeing that his friends were getting beat in their attempts to not kill the beast, had shouted out in outrage, "You big bully! We don't wanna kill you! We just want the shard!"

       As soon as those words had been uttered, the eagle youkai had lost its demonic form and materialized before them in a regular sized body, thrusting his leg before Kagome so she could dislodge the shard stuck there. And as soon as she had done so, he had flapped gracefully into the air and flew off, calling out a note of gratitude.

       Sure, even Inuyasha had to admit that this method had been quite efficient, but he still felt robbed of some of the glory and - he flickered his eyes towards Kagome who was now cuddling the kitsune - of his praise. Usually he was the one who got some sort of show of affection from the girl after they received a shard, but now, the little brat was hogging the spotlight. Not that he didn't deserve it. Just that he felt left out. Even Sango and Miroku were acknowledging Shippo and laughing at how easy it had been.

       Eventually, it was time for bed. Sango and Miroku took shelter under separate trees while Kagome unrolled her sleeping back directly underneath his tree. In her arms she held a now gently snoozing Shippo whom she placed caringly into her sleeping bag. He watched as she combed her hair and expected her to slide in next to the kit.

       But instead, she looked up.

       "Inuyasha?"

       He shut his eyes quickly, hoping to fool her.

       "Inuyasha," she tried again, this time a bit louder and fiercer. "I know you're not sleeping!"

       "Oi, what do you want?"

       He watched her sigh in frustration and mutter something to herself. The only words he managed to catch was 'hopeless.'

       "Who's hopeless?"

       Her head jerked up in surprise.

       "You know I have good hearing."

       She shrugged and looked down. "Never mind."

       Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Now this was certainly different. The entire day, Kagome had been rather on the peppy, bubbly side, despite what they went through. And on top of that, she had given him a total of three winks, three more than she ever gave him, which was saying something. As far as he knew, winks usually meant that the person giving them was in a good mood. And now, Inuyasha hinted a slightly depressed mood in the girl.

       Wondering what had first caused her to hand out those winks and then suddenly become so down, he neatly jumped down from his branch. Landing beside Kagome, he silently swept her into his strong arms and jumped back up in the cover of leaves.

       "What're you doing?" Kagome shrieked, clutching the front of his red haori.

       Leaning back against the trunk, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Sitting."

       "I see that. But why did you bring me up too? I need my sleep."

       "Yes. But I wanted to know something."

       With a sigh, Kagome gave in. "Fine. But," she gulped nervously after a quick glance downwards. "Just make sure I don't fall. I'm too young to die just yet."

       "I'd never let you fall," Inuyasha said sincerely, holding on to her waist for extra security.

       She looked up into his eyes. "I know. But I had to say it."

       They looked at one another for a moment before Kagome broke the silence by saying, "So, what did you want to know?"

       "Why you're sad."

       "Sad?" Kagome repeated in amazement.

       Inuyasha nodded, his silver bangs falling into his eyes. "Yea. Sad. You look sad. And all day you were happy," he explained as if he were an innocent five-year old.

       "And all day," he continued, "you kept giving me winks. What was that all about?"

       "Oh!" Kagome said suddenly, looking away. "You...you didn't like that? I thought it might ...I dunno...make you feel good or something."

       Inuyasha felt his eyes widen in the darkness and his cheeks flush slightly. She only did that for him? He sat there, staring at her silhouette outlined by the faint glow of moonlight that shone in through the thick branches of the tree. Her hair fell like a drape on her face and her eyes were dark orbs reflecting the light. He felt his heart stop. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

       Hoarsely, he finally managed to say, "Um...that's not it."

       She turned to look at him.

       "They...they did the job."

       "You mean..."

       "Yeah. I liked it when you winked at me. Cause you were doing it just for me and it made me feel special."

       He didn't know what possessed him to say something so cheesy and idiotic as that, but it was said and he couldn't take back his words, stupid as they were. But one look at Kagome's smiling face in the moonlight made him take back his wish.

       "I know that...that you get stressed out from all this fighting and all so I thought that winking would help relieve all of that," Kagome explained shyly.

       Only thinking of him she was. So selfless. He didn't know what it was that made him do what he did next. Maybe it was just the way the moon decided to bounce off her, making her look like a fairy princess. Or maybe it was the gentle tinge in her voice. But whatever it was, Inuyasha soon found himself lifting her chin with a clawed finger and then ever so slowly, bending his head down to meet hers.

       And then, his slightly rough lips made contact with Kagome's soft ones. And in that one kiss, he could taste everything he felt and everything she felt: Happiness and sadness, anger and frustration, joy and mirth, confusion and perplexity. But most of all, he could taste the love. Yes, he knew he loved her. Before, he was never sure if she loved him, but, as they broke away and gazed at one another, he was positive she reciprocated the feeling.

       And it wasn't just the kiss that confirmed his belief. It was her one last wink that she gave him before crawling into his lap like a kitten and falling asleep in his arms, much to the hanyou's amazement.

_~All she's gotta do is just give me that wink.~_

*****Author's Note*****

And it's done! _REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW_! Please? *smiles brightly* I'll wink at all of you until my eyes fall out if you do! Lol. Helpful feedback always appreciated to improve my writing! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

**_*Maura*_**

Check out my website: 

E-mail me: jus1digigirl@yahoo.com__


End file.
